


Not screaming loud enough

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Pegging, Sketchbook, artwork, is it gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: *ugly cackling*
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	Not screaming loud enough

Hey folks, is it gay to let your common law wife fuck you?

Is it even gayer when you love it?


End file.
